Lover Boy
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: PG-15 rated R, just in case. Was for Valentine's Day. Saeki gets dumped a few days before Valentine's Day. Fuji takes him to a club to recuperate where he runs into the sex god himself. SaeAto
1. Back in his own Terrain

Lover Boy 

**By:** Tsuki

**Pairing:** Saeki/Atobe, slight Tezuka/Fuji Ryou/Atsushi

**Disclaimers:** One day, when I am rich enough to buy these characters, they shall be mine. D Until then, they belong to Konomi-san TT;; The sub-titles (as well as the title) are from the song "Lover Boy" by L'ArcenCiel.

**Summary:** Pure Valentine's Day fluff 3 Well…not fluff yet but it will reach fluff ;; Saeki gets dumped a few days before Valentine's Day. Fuji takes Saeki to a club to recuperate. And who else better to see at a club than the Sex God himself?

**Notes:** First of all, this is a _very_ screwed up characterization of Saeki, but as many of you know, the series didn't go so in depth with his personality. Therefore, I can make him out how I want to. XP Second of all, this was meant to be a one-shot…but seeing as how it's going to be very long, plus, I ran out of time, the second chapter will…hopefully be up soon ;; And lastly, this is un-betaed…so don't kill me, ne? ;;

-

i. _i wake up burning_

"I'm…I'm sorry, Saeki-kun."

"Oh…nah, don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine," the silver-haired boy put on a plastic smile, waving his hand to reassure the other. He was expecting it…it was only a matter of time. After all, none of his relationships had ever lasted long. "By any chance, is it because of your brother?" Saeki faked a grin, nudging Ryou. To the question, Ryou merely turned his head, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Ryou apologized again.

"No, no. When we first started out, we didn't plan on this being a long-term thing anyways, ne?" Saeki smiled, trying to relieve the other. It's not that Saeki particularly favored flings…but it was just the way he was. He had always longed for a real relationship however. And he was hoping it was going to be with Ryou…but that hope has obviously been crushed.

"I…I have to go now…" Ryou said quietly, leaving Saeki to be alone with his thoughts. _Probably going on a date with Atsushi._

ii. _you're destroying me_

"Come on, Kojirou-kun," the honey-haired tensai purred, tugging on Saeki's arm. "You knooow you want to go…"Fuji's attempts to convince the Rokkaku fukubuchou to go clubbing with him weren't very effective.

"I'll be fine," Saeki gritted his teeth at his childhood friend.

"Eeeh… You don't want to be lonely on Valentine's Day, do you? And it's coming up sooon…" Fuji pouted, prodding at a particularly sensitive piece of Saeki's mind. "You want to be in a real relationship too ne? This'll be the best place to meet people!"

_At a club? Uh…_ Saeki didn't care to voice that thought aloud. Giving an exasperated sigh, Saeki gave in. Fuji sure was persistent; Saeki would probably never have any peace and quiet if he didn't agree. "Alright, alright…but only this once," Saeki smiled slightly, giving in to the other's whims.

iii. _send me to the stars_

Aah…such familiar territory. Before his longest lasting relationship (which happened to be 2 months with Ryou), Saeki could always be found in this type of environment. The air reeked of alcohol, sweat, and sex, and the whole club was filled with wildly dancing drunks. Not surprisingly, Saeki was always found in the center of the stage with his attractive build and experienced and provoking manner.

Saeki had arrived with one extra guest than he had originally planned. It probably made sense though…for Fuji to bring his boyfriend along, that is. After all, the silver-haired boy had had his chance with Fuji a while back, and that relationship, along with many others, didn't work out after two or three weeks. Fuji's found a better man now.

It just felt so…right to be back in his second home. As he was remembering the feel of clubbing, Saeki turned around to ask if the Seigaku buchou and tensai would like anything to drink, only to see that they were in the middle of the dance floor, one dancing around the other in slow, arousing movements and the other, standing as stiff as ever. The sight was pretty amusing actually…and how Fuji ever got Tezuka to this kind of place was a mystery unanswered.

Well…whatever. Saeki wasn't one to be possessive of his friend and follow him around like a first-timer at a club. Nope, he was a social butterfly, ready to meet all those willing to meet him. Saeki turned to the bartender, ordering a cosmopolitan, and before he knew it, he was out on the dance floor, freak dancing with anything that moved. It gave the Rokkaku boy a nice feeling to just dance to his drunken heart's content.

One of the reasons why Saeki had never been able to keep a relationship for so long was, frankly, because no one had kept his interest for that long. It was never love, just lust. And the dry sex he was currently participating in eased the worry of having to commit because once this was over, he'd never see this person again. This act was just two whores, if you will, looking to relieve their sexual frustration without the discomfort of having to be in a relationship.

Saeki couldn't even tell what he was doing anymore, much less recognize any features of his dance partner. His current drunken state blurred his vision immensely; he let his sense of touch take over, running his hands down his partner's side, a hand reaching to the front. Well…one thing he knew for sure now, his partner was a guy, not that he really minded, especially when the said partner stroked Saeki's hard-on with a curvaceous ass. A throaty, drawled-out moan escaped his full lips; his partner ceased the lustful sound with an unrestrained kiss, immediately thrusting his tongue into Saeki's mouth and tasting the alcohol that still lingered in his mouth. For a few minutes, two tongues battled and fought hard for dominance. Fuck, this guy was just as good as he was. And that was the last thought he had before he collapsed into some backroom in the club.

iv. _show your love_

Short and soft, silky strands…smooth, milky skin… Why couldn't he remember whom he had bedded? Maybe it was because of the pounding headache from his hangover or the fact that he didn't even know who he was with before they snuck into a backroom, but whoever he was, he sure was comfy enough to snuggle up to.

"Hnn…you're better than ore-sama expected…"

That voice...sounded really…familiar…

…

EHHH?

Saeki immediately straightened, hearing the godly voice from his partner. "A-Atobe-san?" Through his current state of shock, that was all the quick-eyed boy could manage to say. So they've never really talked…but they were both from renowned schools and have surely heard of each other.

"…Do I know you?"

Ok, maybe not. The fair-haired one sighed slightly to himself. Well, if the diva didn't recognize him, then it was probably better just to leave it at that. No point in bringing up more complications. "Ahn…no, I just recognized you since you're on TV all the time," Saeki made up an excuse, turning the other way. This sure is awkward.

"Chotto matte…you're…you're that fukubuchou from Rokkaku, na?" Atobe questioned, struggling a bit with his words from his lack of concentration. Apparently, Saeki wasn't the only one who was suffering from a major hangover. Hyoutei's buchou winced slightly from the throbbing headache. "Kami-sama…I'm not feeling well…" Almost instantly, Atobe's graceful hands clutched his stomach. Saeki sighed again, vexation quite obvious in the way he let out his breath; this was going to be troublesome…

v. _looking for the blood_

"Are you feeling any better?" Saeki asked, glancing at Atobe before resuming his search for a television channel that had anything appealing on. It had been close to an hour or so after the mauve-haired boy had emptied his system of alcohol down the toilet and taken a few aspirins for his hangover; he was sitting as far away from Saeki as possible, a look mixed between a glare and a pout plastered on his face.

"Not really." Though the answer was not exactly correct, the diva didn't think Saeki should be let off the hook so easily. As for the silver-haired boy, he didn't believe he should even be _on_ the hook. After all, it wasn't his fault that Atobe got a hangover. He had one too, and he didn't see why he had to take care of the buchou. So he had been a _little_ rough with the other during their sexcapade last night, but you couldn't really blame him for that… Anyone that sexy and vulnerable was just _begging_ to be taken.

After passing each channel a grand total of eight times, Saeki turned the television off; whoever thought television could keep you entertained for the rest of your life probably had some mental problem. The fukubuchou got up from his spot and headed towards Atobe, planting arms on both sides of the diva's head before leaning in; it took all of his will power to keep from attacking those luscious, delectable lips, especially when Atobe didn't back off in the slightest. "So now what?"

He received a shrug for an answer. "I don't know, you tell me." There was a lapse in concentration for the cornered one; his eyes were too fixated on Saeki's lips, lips that tasted exceedingly delicious, lips that could pleasure to no end. _Damnit, kiss me already_. As much as he hated to admit it, those lips were addicting.

His silent pleas were apparently not heard when the Rokkaku boy pulled away without laying a finger on the other. He was, however, wearing a faint smirk, making Atobe's glare even fiercer.

"Ja," Atobe interrupted the mini staring contest they had unofficially started. "I don't see any point of me staying if there's nothing to talk about." The look in his eyes contradicted the words coming out of his mouth though. Oh there were things he wanted to do…_so_ many things…

_Stay…I want to see what more you can offer_. "I agree." Seems like neither boys were willing to speak their minds today. "Have a cellphone? You can borrow mine to call a limo or something," Saeki leaned back on the couch, pulling out his cellphone and offering it to the other.

"What do you take me for? A commoner? Of _course_ I have a cellphone." Atobe brushed away the fair-haired boy's offered cellphone and pulled his own out. He dialed a number and spoke rich demands to his chauffer, hanging up after a few minutes of brief talking. "My limo should be here soon," the diva announced to Saeki. The quick-eyed boy nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't say a word. Atobe was starting to become aggravated at the lack of attention he was receiving; usually, he didn't even have to say more than two words to be showered in it. "I'll just wait outside then," Atobe mumbled and headed for the door.

"Oi, Atobe." _Hmm?_ The fukubuchou pulled Atobe into a kiss, tongue slowly slipping into the Hyoutei student's mouth. This time, it wasn't a battle for dominance; it was more of a dance…a very sensuous dance. The diva's arms reached up for Saeki's neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. They finally got what they wanted.

vi. _stay tonight til the night, next night_

"See ya later, Atobe," Saeki smiled lazily as the other entered the limo. All in all, their time spent together wasn't bad…Saeki was beginning to grow fond of the Hyoutei buchou.

"Aah," Atobe nodded back before closing the door. Saeki was just the type of man that the diva liked.

_You gently elicit from me, I'll go deep inside you._


	2. Rules of the Game

Lover Boy 

**By:** Tsuki

**Pairing:** Saeki/Atobe, slight Tezuka/Fuji, hints of Ryou/Atsushi & Saeki/Ryou

**Disclaimers:** One day, when I am rich enough to buy these characters, they shall be mine. D Until then, they belong to Konomi-san TT;; The sub-titles (as well as the title) are from the song "Lover Boy" by L'ArcenCiel.

**Summary:** All is fair in love and war, and even though one may win a short battle, there are many battles to be fought in a war.

**Notes:** First of all, this is a _very_ screwed up characterization of Saeki, but as many of you know, the series didn't go so in depth with his personality. Therefore, I can make him out how I want to. 'Sides, my characterization is sexier. xP Secondly, apologies for not updating in a while. School had had me caved in, yanno? Spring break right now and I'm bored out of my mind. x.x;; Yep…that's my reason for finally updating xDD;; And lastly, much thanks to Firedraygon for beta-ing for me 3

vii. _don't be shy, show your love_

"Ano, Atobe-sama," a flushed, nervous-looking boy entered the homeroom of the diva. The buchou spared the boy a glance; at least the boy used the correct name formalities. "There's so-someone here to see you," The blush of the boy's face caught his attention. Whoever was here to see him must've been quite attractive. The mauve-haired boy arched a brow; _now_ he was just a bit curious.

"Does this visitor have a name?" the interested one asked. The Hyoutei student standing at the door entrance shifted a bit, showing how uncomfortable he was.

"He…he didn't say," the shifting boy mumbled shyly. _He?_ Hmm. Atobe had an idea of who his mysterious guest might be.

"I see." Atobe stood up and exited the classroom; no one objected, not even the teacher.

As soon as the diva left the room, the rest of the class crowded the news bearer. "So? Who was it, Ken" they bombarded the student with questions.

"I'm telling you! I don't know! But he was hott!" Ken replied, looking like he was ready to start squealing. "Kyah! I think he may be Atobe-sama's _boyfriend_! They'd look awfully sexy together," Ken added with a giggle.

viii. _biting in deep_

"Heh, ore-sama was wondering when you'd come to visit," the Hyoutei buchou stated, a smirk directed to his visitor.

The Rokkaku fukubuchou grinned back. "Truly sorry to keep you waiting, _koi_." Oooh, that brought an interesting reaction.

Atobe's smirk faded into a displeased frown. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. You shall not call me by anything other than Atobe-sama." The diva took a few steps closer to his visitor, entwining his fingers with the other boy's. "Let me make this clear," the deep, suave voice spoke in a breathy whisper, seduction dripping off each word. He lifted their fingers, placing the Saeki's hand over the left side of his upper chest. The fair-haired one pressed his hand closer, feeling the slow, rhythmic beating of the diva's heart. Atobe's lips butterfly-kissed a path to Saeki's left ear. "Off limits." He made it absolutely clear what he was talking about by those two simple words. Atobe pulled back to observe the taller boy's reaction.

Saeki's expression seemed a bit surprised for a few seconds before a smile broke out, gracing his lovely features. "You realize your whole class just watched you, nee?" Saeki chuckled, pointing to the building where Atobe's entire homeroom was. Indeed, the mob of students had their faces pressed flat against the window. When they became aware that Atobe's visitor had noticed them, they all scurried away from the window, making Saeki chuckle even more. "Anyways, what do you say to ditching class and going to watch a club or something?" Saeki grinned. "I'm sure _Atobe-sama_ has ditched class before," Saeki winked, wrapping an arm around the other's neck.

Atobe scoffed. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he questioned airily, a glare directed to the Rokkaku boy. How dare he accuse ore-sama of such things! Sure there were a few days where he might've not gone to school in order to watch a marathon of his favorite soap opera, but that was besides the point. Saeki was judging him!

Saeki's grin widened at the slight pout reflected in the other's voice. "Nothing, nothing," Saeki chuckled. "So?" the silver-haired boy prodded, wanting an answer.

The Hyoutei student mocked an expression of deep thought. "Well I don't know…what's in it for me?" Of course he was going to go! What sane person could turn down Saeki, _the_ Saeki? One look at him, and you would go all googly-eyed; Atobe just happened to be one of the few who could keep his poise in check since his pride was on the line and all.

"Hmm…well you'll get to spend the whole day with me rather than those lechers in your homeroom…and by the way, you do realize they all want you, right?" Saeki asked, arching a brow. Anyone who had not lost his or her vision could tell. It was painfully obvious; that homeroom's lusty glances thrown at the Hyoutei buchou couldn't go unnoticed.

"Like you're any better yourself. You want me too," Atobe smirked, not bothering to be modest. Any high-class diva wouldn't bother to be modest. What was the point anyhow? He was just stating the truth. Just as everyone who laid their eyes on Saeki had a hard time keeping their breathing normal, the same could be said about the dark-haired boy.

Both had a charm that drew and lusted people in. Saeki's aura was more domineering; people daydreamed about the silver-haired beauty on top of them. Atobe released more of a catch-me-if-you-can feeling. The strong will he upheld attracted those even more. Rarely was he ever vulnerable; he was the flame to his fans – the moths.

The last line Saeki spoke caught Atobe's full interest though. "Of course I know… Are you jealous?" Atobe spoke with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Me? Jealous? _Please!_" From the view of a total stranger, it would have seemed as if Saeki kept his composure and managed to get his point across smoothly. And even though they had only known each other for a few days, Atobe could detect some feebleness within the silver-haired boy's words. "I have quite a few admirers of my own, ya know. Anyone of them would jump at the chance to go out with me," the fukubuchou rebuked.

"So, you wouldn't really mind if I don't go with you and just…go back to class?" Atobe asked, dislodging himself from Saeki's arm and making small movements back to his homeroom. It was extremely amusing playing hard-to-get with these types of people. "These people" loved to seem in control; they wouldn't back down from a challenge. Yet deep down inside, they really _were_ affected by the act of hard-to-get and _couldn't_ keep control. Just from seeing how they reacted, anyone could tell who was _really_ in charge.

Saeki blinked, silver lashes fluttering once. Jesus Christ, they weren't getting anywhere by talking! He just wanted to up and go, ditch school already. "Look…can we just go?" Saeki asked, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to signify moving in the opposite direction of the school. He tried to keep his voice as calm and normal as it usually was but some annoyance leaked out.

Atobe gave the fukubuchou a smirk; he had won this battle. "Fine, I guess you're worth a _little_ bit more than the morons in my homeroom, " That, of course, was an understatement.

The fukubuchou let out a breath of relief. "Thank you," he smiled in earnestness, finally pleased that Atobe would ditch with him. That smile fuelled something within Hyoutei buchou. It was so sincere, so warming…so charismatic. Sure Atobe had won _this_ battle…but this was war, and many battles were to be fought in this war.

"You should be," Atobe frowned, turning his head in the other direction so Saeki wouldn't see that he was a bit flustered. Just a bit though, because this buchou would never allow himself to be that submissive. In fact, from a regular person's perspective, there was nothing wrong with Atobe at all; he was as normal as ever. Nevertheless, he allowed the other to lead him out of the school and to wherever they were headed.

ix. _our painting in synch_

"I thought you said we were going to a club."

"Well I changed my mind. 'Sides, all the good ones won't have any good action right now since everyone else is still in school."

"Which is where we should be."

"Oh yeah right. Don't try to pretend to be a good boy when you're not. I know how wild you are…rawr."

"Stop making such ridiculously vile noises. And why aren't _you_ in school then, hm? Not such a good boy, yourself."

"Of course I am. Rokkaku…is off today."

"That's bull."

"Heheh." After going through the trouble of getting his companion to ditch school, the silver-haired boy failed to realize that all the good nightclubs weren't active until the evening. So rather, he brought the royal diva to the park.

"This place reeks of commoners. I'd rather not associate with individuals who are poorer then me."

Saeki rolled his eyes. "You mean _everyone_?"

Atobe frowned at the response. "I meant those who weren't…close in wealth status as I. Better?" Sometimes, it was really hard being the richest person on the face of the planet.

"Almost," the fair-haired one smiled. "That would mean me, wouldn't it?"

The mauve-haired boy rotated his head a fraction on an inch to study Saeki, a faint smirk playing on the other's lips. "You're an exception," he responded after a moment of silence, licking his bottom lip. He trailed his tongue out a little longer than necessary, catching the fukubuchou's full attention.

Saeki's mouth suddenly felt very dry, and he swallowed audibly. He wasn't used to this; usually _he_ was the seducer...the predator, and now he was the prey? He could hear…could feel his breaths come out in short spurts and his heart thumping harder than it ordinarily would. But Saeki wasn't about to let Atobe take control; never in a million years would the quick-eyed boy let someone else take control of a relationship – never in a million years would he show signs of weaknesses to others. A firm hand, which had been shaking just seconds ago, placed itself upon the smooth skin of Atobe's cheek, leading the impatient lips to his own. The half-lidded expression of the buchou's, as well as the well-manicured hands grasping onto Saeki's shoulders, egged him on.

"Ko- Saeki-san! I thought that was y-…Oh ano, gomen ne. I didn't realize I was disrupting something…"

Alas, their lip-lock never came. Aggravation was obvious from the sigh Saeki released. _Don'tblowupdon'tblowupdon'tblowup_. A semi-fake smile replaced the frown on Saeki's face. "_Very sorry_," the fukubuchou mouthed to the other, who, in turn, rolled his eyes and looked just as irritated. The silver-haired boy turned around to see long, flowing raven black hair of a certain teammate's. "Ryou-kun," Saeki called out, mildly surprised that he'd see his ex there. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd pick up Atsushi from St. Rudolph's since we had a day off. Cutting through the park is the shortest way to get there," Ryou smiled, slowly getting over the awkwardness from barging in on Saeki and Atobe's intimate moment.

"Going on a date afterwards?" Saeki chuckled, his attention now completely focused on Ryou.

Atobe's annoyance intensified, noticing the degree of friendliness these two spoke in. They definitely weren't just teammates or acquaintances, and the diva was quite curious as to what type of relationship these two did have.

At least there was something he knew for sure…Saeki _hadn't_ lied about Rokkaku's day off.

_Dream on till night, be sailing on your life._


End file.
